Return of Love
by GirlOnFire99
Summary: 10 years since Elizabeth and Will have seen each other. This is how their 'reunion' would go since the movie doesn't go into detail with that. One-shot :) Wilabeth and fluff!


**Heyy! So I know, I normally write fan fictions for the Hunger Games but I wanted to mix it up a little. I was just watching The Pirates of the Caribbean, At World's End and I was so mad, that they didn't show much of the 'reunion' of Will and Elizabeth. So I thought I would just write my own! haha so here is just a quick little one-shot. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

Jack skips ahead, singing the pirate song he knows well. He gets to meet his father today for the first time. Will is 9 and 3 months old. I thought I would name him after his father, pirate of the seas.

The sun is just about to set over the horizon. Jack and I wait for the green flash to appear. Jack has heard of this story so many times before. And finally he gets to see for himself. I meet my son on the edge of a cliff, right above the beach. The beach of where I last saw my Will, 10 years ago.

I rap my arm around him and we wait in anticipation. Finally, the sun sets in the horizon and is replaced with a green flash. Then I see the Flying Dutchman in the distance. Jack looks up at me in awe. I smile down at him and we wait.

In the distance, I see Will get into a long boat and rows towards shore. I feel my heart racing. I get to see my husband for the first time in 10 years. I have missed him so much. My son looks up at me and I give him an approving smile. He runs back down the cliff and around the corner to the beach. I follow him at a more slowly pace. I watch as Will, my husband pull up on shore. He turns around and come face with his son, a few feet from him. Jack suddenly goes timid and Will takes a few steps toward him. Jack looks into his Will's eyes and he knows that the man in front of him is his father.

Will kneels down and Jack runs into his father's arms. I let a slide down my cheek at the sight of this reunion. I watch as Will hugs his son even tighter, tucking Jack's head in the crook of his neck, holding him close. Then Will looks up and sees me.

I draw in a sharp breath, knowing what will come next. Will reluctantly releases Jack with a smile and turns to me. Jack steps aside, letting his parents have some time alone.

"Will?" I whisper in a quiet voice.

"Elizabeth," He confirms and his arms open. I don't hesitate when I run into his arms. He holds me tight, reinsuring me that he's not letting go. Tears fall from my eyes and I don't try to stop them. Will guides my head towards him and he meets my eyes. Then he pulls me into a long, passionate kiss. For 10 years, I have longed for the warmth of his love. 10 years, I waited for this moment to happen.

"Elizabeth," He says and I smile through my tears. "I'm staying," He tells me and my smile quickly changes to a confused expression. If he stays, then he will have the same fate as Davy Jones. "Calypso, she lifted the curse. 10 years we stayed in love. With the sea separating us, we never moved on." He says. I smile, looking past him, to the Flying Dutchman as it leads off to find another Captain. The green flash brings me back to reality and I know that this is real. Will is staying. I place my hand over the scar on his chest to feel a live, heartbeat. I smile and he brings me into another kiss. Will is back. We have a beautiful son, Jack. Everything is perfect.

Jack runs back over to us and we hug as a family. Me, Jack, and Will. The 10, treacherous years are over. Will puts his hand on my back and holds Jack's hand and we walk back to our little cottage in a small village, we call home. Will's heart belongs to me now. Not the sea.

* * *

**lol I know its cheesey but thanks for reading! :) OMG Did you know that there is going to be a Pirates of the Caribbean 5?! AND that Will and Elizabeth might be in it?! They don't know what year it will come out but I'm still just so excited.**

**If you haven't read my other stories, please do so! Thanks!**

**~GirlOnFire99 :)**


End file.
